The Person Who Makes History
by Tamatha-Rocket
Summary: Set three years before the start of Gundam Wing, the stage is set for war. Where will the world find itself after Treize is set as leader of O.Z? Trieze is the leader set to start a generation, start a entire Era on his words alone. Rating might rise.


The room's air was stilled and warm. An aroma of fresh velvet tapestry seized the nose and inhaling caused a feeling of unpleasant nausea that gave way to an intoxicating shiver. The stage was empty, echoes of long lost voices bouncing off the balcony seats and the rows lining the sides of the grand room. The sears were simplistic but as the grand design of the room held a breath of awe and grandeur even the simple fold out chairs seemed embalmed with the aristocratic mark of perfection. The large insignia the unfurled from behind, a shield guarded by two simplified lions, marked the foundation's aristocratic background.

Then the room's stilled beauty was interrupted. They were beginning to fill the seats. Older men with dried up faces, permanently stuck in scowls and smiles. The wrinkles that edged into their cheeks and eyes, resting between brows and sagging from their face was almost a requirement to be in the room. Outrageous beards of gray and white covered every other face and mustaches were crooked at weird angels. These old men, the youngest having to be no less then 50, were the men of chivalry and valor from the Romefeller foundation and Earth Sphere United Alliance. Today they would gather together to lay witness to the youngest member they had ever had. Their gruff voices shattered the beauty and simple elegance of the room with the voice of the dying, but beauty soon returned when the lights were beginning to dim down and settled on the stage. Lights on the podium stand brightening as a decorated man of the Alliance Military took center stage.

The seats behind him were being filled as he was preparing himself to speak. The others behind taking their stage seats were so different from the massed populous of the room, it was a wonder that they had gotten in without meeting the fore mentioned requirements. They were all so young looking, not a gray hair could be seen nor would be seen in the nearest of futures. Two were even women, fresh young women who held themselves with the utmost pride and honor, yet carried themselves humbleness in their pocket. This ceremony was for them indeed, more precisely their leader and commander, a man known for his prowess and advancement in O.Z's Special Division. He was so young and handsome, a man that appealed to the older audience, having such sophistication about his looks that married women would dare to sneak away at night if it meant sharing a moment with such a dashing young and viral man.

Younger audiences looked up to him. He was a leader with a cool head on his shoulders at all time. He revived those that were dead and instilled hope and obedience for those who lacked it. Dying for this was man an honor and privilege, something that could be done as simply as taking a breath, being it your last or not. The room hushed entirely now as the man spoke. Patches of hair were missing and although it was black his age was showing in his long face and outdated facial hair. He was speaking through his nose, voice whistled and high pitched but at the same time rough and low.

"**It is today that we stand here to bring in a new era. For this era…**"

While the others listened the man who was supposed to be paying attention the most wasn't. Must they have General Septem do this? The man was not only a nuisance, but also a poor leader. He was more involved in his own self-promotion then anything else. Everything he did had to make him look good or it would have been half-assed. His incompetence was just as obvious as his involvement in the assassination of Heero Yuy. Oh and in the front row there… wasn't that Duke Dermail, father of the late Colonel Catalonia? His uncle wasn't it? He was looking epically old today. He was the head of the Romefeller wasn't he? Someone the whole foundation looked to, too wrapped up in their own materialistic wealth and puddles of lies that they hadn't the time to form an opinion of their own. He too was a grand fool on his stage. SO many fools and the boredom of this meeting was also something to behold. His full attention would have been on his own still and poised figure if it hadn't been for the friends he founded in the Specials Unit. Lt.Zechs Marquise and Lucrezia Noin. Then the always beautiful though unbalanced Lady Une.

"**…It is now I bring you your new O.Z leader, Treize Khushrenada.**"

Like he had been paying attention the whole time, he rose to his feet. The black cape that lay on his left shoulder was swept aside. The blue uniform that framed his body, gold tasseled shoulder pads and elegant arched eyebrows that split towards the end broke the heavy silence. Murmurs flew, like a scandal had just occurred and indeed it had. He was only 22 years old, far to young to rule something so important to the development of Romefeller.

**_So gorgeous.  
A scandal waiting to happen.  
He's no good.  
How absurd.  
How did this happen? What about Colonel Catalonia?_**

It all fell on deaf ears as his elegant sway remained, catching eyes that followed with disgust and envy. Now at the podium he placed his hands on the top. Lights fixate on Treize; perfectly shaped eyes went straight to his audience, ferocious like a lions. Nothing about him faltered, much to the dismay of his elders. He was perfectly calm and more then that he was ready to take the stage as leader of the secret military organization of which he had previously partaken in.

"I'd like to start out by saying how much of an honor it is to even be here. I never once thought of being here as I am today, to receive such a prestigious honor as this. I've long since wondered how it would be to /be/ a leader but of this magnitude… I would have never dreamed. I accept this honor with the highest hopes that I will be able to,"

The speed was delivered with such a tone that many of the elder men were growing rather impatient. This man was mocking them! He was indeed. There was s smile on his face, even though no one could see it. He concealed it behind a mask of humble acceptance, but it was there and they could see right through his brash act. His words were double edged. While they were of respect, they were his words of war. Something they couldn't stand was to be outclassed and spoken down to by a young punk like him, pumped up on his credentials as a pilot and natural born leader.

This feeling of being outdone and uprooted by some young buck like Treize was unforgivable but not unanimous. Others were glad to have someone young to help them with public image. He was someone for the general public to look up to, listen and believe in and when his speech closed, those who agreed with this political move were the same but hankered to his word even more. Those who weren't were disgusted even more. The applauds that followed echoed throughout the conference room, balcony lighting up with thunderous applause. Treize turned around and to his compatriots and his Lady Une he clapped. They were the one's he believed truly deserved applause.

The room cleared out and with Treize the center of attention he had been surrounded by the elderly men with acceptance, congratulations and praise. With a straight-laced face and calming sea blue eyes he accepted them all. Shaking the hands of everyone around him, bowing his head to elders and higher ups, he never once gave them the look they were looking for. The one of a naïve leader, fresh meat and humble compliance and bending. He always and forever kept the impression that he was just toying with him, that he was in control, feeding into their idiotic ego's to further their praise. As if it meant anything to him at all because as soon as it was all over he was gone from there. He invited his comrades and Lady to wine and dine at his house.

He left ahead of them, bidding them farewell for now as he was driven home in luxury, spotting the grotesque looking metal death traps that spotted the garden. They were prototypes of course, but he had heard that they would be called Leo's in the future.

Home now his first destination as the party was set was the garden. It was there he'd dwell on his newest goals. Goals to curb the upcoming war and take out each and every corrupted politician that had made himself present in that room today. He knew them all, saw through them. He knew which one's would change history and he knew everyone with wild ambitions. He planned on giving them an end that would make even their faulty existences graceful and valiant.

"Romefeller, The Alliance, O.Z, Earth… and the colonies. Such a shaky start almost 200 years ago and still no clear future in sight." He was musing to himself as he seated himself beneath a pavilion, shaded with Weeping Willow's and surrounded by a meadow that put even Eden to shame. "With the colonies rebelling and the militaristic take over by The Alliance, Romefeller has so much room to mark themselves as rulers in this history written in blood that it saddens me to see the chance spoiled…"

His wine was poured by the crisply dressed butler, who listened without hearing, spoke with speaking. His words seemed to cause a wind to stir, Lilly Pads swirling as the pond before him rippled.

"I'm sure I can change all that though."

These were the words of a man who was trying to change the future this horrible age at put itself in, staring with the largest stain he could find, the corroded scent of failure that followed the Romefeller foundation. Quietly he daunted on various aspects of life, things that floated in his mind with wonderment.

"What do you think?" A calming expression was given to the butler who stood for a moment in what seemed like a state of thoughtful contemplation of the leader's words when in fact he was merely buying time till Treize had lost interest in the topic all together.

That didn't happen. There was genuine curiosity about the other man's opinion and though a mere butler he was, he was still by all means a human. He had a right to see to the world in which he lived and to make sure that the world he was going to be living in turned out to benefit and better his standards of living. Self-preservation was the downfall of all mankind but was the most beautiful thing about mankind. However with such a prestige title as the one that hung over his head as of now it wasn't impossible for him to believe that the butler was no just that. A butler. "There's no need to be so stiff around me Ridley. Really. I'm human. No different from yourself in anyway."

He stood there, a look of confusion slowly edging in between his brows as he poured another glass of a bright red wine for Treize. A sigh.

Friends…

He didn't have any of those anymore now did he? A burden such as the O.Z leader came with great moral sacrifices it seemed. Eyes closed as moments went by, a soft wind tickling his cheeks.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Sir." He wasn't visibly startled by the verbal wake up. What caused the slow and groggy twist of expression was the fact that he had fallen asleep beneath the peaceful embrace of the Willow branches. Something in him told him to go back to sleep but the other part of him told him to keep what remained of some twisted form of dignity and rise up from underneath the tree to speak with the butler, Ridley, that stood no more then a few feet from him.

"Yes?" His inquiry was followed by a yawn. "What is it?"

"Mr. Zechs is present. As well as a Ms. Noin and Ms. Lady Une. They are all waiting in the dining room for you Mr. Treize." For a moment confusion muddled his groggy mind. He had slept far longer then he thought he had, slept for an extremely short period of time and they had arrived altogether, or he had slept for a very long period of time and they had arrived altogether. Whatever the reason, they were here during a time period he wasn't expecting them to be. Which obviously was now.

An aura of disdain followed him for one reason or another as he followed Ridley to his company. The party was something that he couldn't very do without as that inauguration was as much for them as it was for him. They had as much right to be noted as he did.

Without them he wouldn't be here.

Sentiments aside, no matter how merry they were, he pushed upon the expanse of white marble doors and the brilliant dancing of light filtered through crystal chandeliers played with shadows, twisting them into something brilliant as he approached the stretch of table.

When the man of the hour approached, his head turned. Tresses of white moved in front of his crystalline blue eyes as he turned, settling into place as the motion stopped. When Treize entered his gaze was adverted from the window. There was nothing of interest out there anyway. All he had wanted was to focus on something as his mind wandered away. To the past, to the future, he just needed a place to wander to.

Zechs was always one to hide his appearance but in the presence of the company now, the need had left him. "Treize." The voice was oddly deep for a young man his age but with that said it was harmonic and smooth. The purple haired young woman that found a spot next to him had remained silent till Zechs had spoken. Her eyes were wide and unaccustomed to true war like brutality, not naïve merely uneducated.

Back straightened and her gaze following his; Lucrezia Noin saluted Treize out of mere habit. "Sir Treize!" She was new to this whole thing and an almost uncomfortable atmosphere surrounded her as she did her best not to embarrass _her _commander. Treize raised his hand and shook his head with a smile.

"Please no. Noin this place has nothing to do with our work. This is a party thrown for you three. Please enjoy it." Almost childishly Noin's shoulders dropped and her posture relaxed slightly. He smiled when he saw this and went to seat himself, ushering the others to do so as well.

Seating beside him was the Lady Une. A gorgeous woman but extremely proud. Evident by the elegant posture that she took as she stood beside Treize, body screaming that of a businesswoman's as hair was allowed to be tightly fitted in a bun, glasses fixed with almost stereotypical repercussions on her hard outer appearance. It seemed that being proud was a German trait for both Une and Treize exhibited this behavior.

These were the dinner guests for tonight. Ridley was somewhat proud of his affiliation with such a group and bowed as he readily awaited their orders and requests.

-Chap End

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**_Note: Wow… X3 I finished the first chapter! Read and Review please! This is just the set up for all the things to come. This story is written as though one is unfamiliar with the Characters. This is so because of the fact that it's Pre-Wing and I want everyone to see the characters the way I view them._**

**_If you couldn't tell this is Pre-Wing as previously stated. This project as I'm going to call it is to set up everything in Gundam Wing based on my own speculations and to flush out two of the key characters of the entire series. I've studied my ass off on both Zechs and Treize and let me tell you…_**

**_It's no cakewalk. They are some really hard characters to capture properly but as this is the introduction into my own thoughts and psyche… beware. X3_**

**_Well Read and Review. Thanks!!!_**


End file.
